goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Cobra Commander and Starscream call Cream the Rabbit a crybaby during The Lion King/Beaten up by the Hyperforce!
Cast *Starscream *Cobra Commander *Cream the Rabbit *Miles "Tails" Prower *Sophie the Otter *Ushio Nakayama *Zipper Cat *Bumblebee *Optimus Prime *Sonic *Pac-Man *Ash Ketchum *Lucas *Ness Transcript Part 1: *(April 5th, 2019, 5:30pm, It was a peaceful evening. At the GoAnimate Omega Cinemas, the people are watching The Lion King. However, Cobra Commander weren't behaving at all) *(A few seconds later, the scene reaches the saddest part of The Lion King, Mufasa's death) *(Cream the Rabbie started whimpering and her eyes began sparkling with tears as she began crying and it made Cobra Commander and Starscream happy) *Cobra Commmander: Ha! (X20) Cream, due to being sad over Mufasa's death, you're such a crybaby! You are a crybaby! (X10) *Commander and Starscream began singing You're Such A Crybaby to Kikko Hayashida in the style of Notes In Your Lunchbag from Bizaardvark. Cobra Commander: You're just a dumb crybaby in the world. Whimpering like a puppy. Scared of thunderstorms you are, whimping like a puppy. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop crying, but you're very dumb! *Cobra Commander and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! *Starscream: Tears are streaming down your face, and there's no way to stop your crying. Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just a crybaby. *Starscream and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You are such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such a crybaby!! *Commander and Starscream started throwing highly explosive omega bombs everywhere and started opening fire with their miniguns, causing severe damage and destruction. *the Rabbit began to bawl even mega hardest to the point she cried a massive, enormous, colossal and gigantic wave of tears, flooding the entire GoAnimate Omega Cinemas, killing over 2,000,000 innocent people, injuring over 1,800,000 people and causing everyone to panic and run for their lives *Pac-Man: Oh no! It's Cream the Rabbit crying! Let's run for our lives! *Sonic: Ok, let's go! *Sophie the Otter: What?! Now our chances to see Dragon Ball Super: Broly are dead due to Cream the Rabbit! *Zipper Cat: I agree with you Sophie the Otter. *Ushio Nakayama: We better get out of here before any of us gets severely hurt! *the Otter, Zipper Cat and Ushio Nakayama ran for their lives. *{Sonic and Pac-Man ran outside the movie theater} *Sonic: Wow! That was one huge disaster! *Pac-Man: I know, right? *Optimus Prime: Starscream! (10X) Get over here right now! *Optimus Prime and Starscream got home *Bumblebee: Starscream! How dare you call Cream the Rabbit a crybaby during The Lion King! Now we're gonna have to pay $32,800,000 to repair this movie theater! *Optimus Prime: You are grounded until Frozen 2 comes out in theaters in November 2019. And for this, Roobear Koala and his sister Laura Koala will come over and beat you up severely! *Ash Ketchum: Cobra Commander! (10X) GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW, YOU LITTLE BRAT! *{When Chucky and Ash Ketchum got home} *Ness: Cobra Commander! We can't believe that you called Cream the Rabbit a crybaby and caused a huge destructive and terroristic rampage during the Lion King! That's so it! *Lucas: Well, now we're gonna have to pay $32,800,000 to repair this movie theater! You are grounded until the live action Mulan comes out in theaters on March 2020. *Ash Ketchum: And for this, Mario and Luigi will beat you up severely! *Mario: Part 2: *Sophie the Otter: Zipper Cat and Ushio Nakayama, I'm very sorry about what happened after Cream the Rabbit flooded the Regal Cinemas with her tears. *Zipper Cat: No Sophie the Otter. It wasn't your fault. We should've gone to the Regal Cinemas to see Dragon Ball Super: Broly right before Cream the Rabbit bawled extremely mega harder. *Sophie the Otter: I agree. That would've been better. How about we can go to the AMC Theaters to see Dragon Ball Super: Broly. *Ushio Nakayama: Oh Sophie the Otter, you just made me and Zipper Cat think about it now. Let's go to the AMC Theaters to see Dragon Ball Super: Broly! *Sophie the Otter: You're welcome. *Pac-Man: Hey guys! *Ushio Nakayama: Oh! Hi, Sonic and Pac-Man. *Sonic: We survived the disaster. *Zipper Cat: Us too. Part 3: *the Rabbit cries softly *Tails: Hi Cream, what's wrong with Cobra Commander and Starscream at the movies. *Cream: Cobra and Starscream called me a crybaby and caused a huge rampage during the Lion King. He made me flood the whole movie theater with my tears. *Tails: It's okay, sweetheart. Everything will be fine. *conforts Cream and gives her a hug *Tails: Say, how about we watch Sailor Moon. *made Cream the Rabbit happy *Cream: Oh my god! I love Sailor Moon. Thanks you so much! *Tails: You're welcome, Cream. *(Tails hugs Cream) *(Cream kisses Tails) *(Tails' ears started to wiggle) *Cream: Wow! You are so cute that you're wiggling your ears, Tails! *Tails: Thanks! (Tails' ears stopped wiggling) *(Tails kisses Cream back) *Cream: Aw! Thank you! *Tails: No problem, let's watch Sailor Moon together. *Cream: Ok! Part 4: *Pac-Man: Well, Sonic. *Sonic: What is it, Pac-Man? *Pac-Man: Let's go punish Starscream and Cobra Commander right now! *Sonic: Roger that! Let's go! Category:Grounded Videos by DestinyFan99Swell Category:Grounded Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:Series based on Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Series based on Pac-Man Category:Cobra Commander gets grounded Category:Starscream gets Grounded